


And Oh, There Was Nothing.

by fuckerson



Series: Burr. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, this isnt really anything? its just something i decided to do ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckerson/pseuds/fuckerson
Summary: torn wires and steel rods brokena burning housea boyThis is really short. 617 words.





	And Oh, There Was Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> if you arent one for fire, dont read

Wires torn and steel rods broken. A house in flames. Wood crashing down, down, down onto a boy’s bed. An empty bed. Abandoned. Covers thrown to the floor haphazardly and the room left as it were. The door thrown open. The scream of fire popping, catching and throwing itself everywhere. The bed soon is drenched in flames, and it too collapses. A picture of a boy, smiling in frame and standing as tall as he could next to his parents. It’s frame is licked at by fire and soon, it catches. It falls into the flames and if the fire weren't roaring, you would hear the glass shatter.

The boy stumbling down the stairs. Fear locked in his heart and adrenaline pushing him forward. Smoke burning his throat and lungs and his eyes water from the sting. Dark skin burns in the light of fire. He’s down the stairs and he now is coughing. He grabs a doorknob to open a door. The door that leads to the backyard. A scream catches in his dry and smoky throat and he pulls his hand back immediately. A burned hand. He holds it close to his chest and cries. Something creaks and he looks up. Runs. A beam falls where he’d been standing seconds before. Glass shatters from where it had hit a light.

A house in flames. A burned hand. A trapped boy. He turns. Flees into another room where fire is beginning to rear its flames. His father’s study. Paper is caught first. Then the books. The boy sprints across the room to the window. Fumbles with the locks and pushes it open. Looks out and he can Breathe. Fire licks at his arm and a beam cracks. He breathes in some fresh air and some smoke. His burned hand screams when he lifts himself up over the windowsill. He jumps. He falls. He hears screams from people around the house now. He lands.

His legs buckle and he falls. He turns onto his back. Stares up at the night sky. Tears burn their way down his face. His hand throbs when he goes and pushes himself to sit up. He’s shaking. He stares at the pile of flames, since there’s really no house left. It’s all burned. Some of it is collapsed. A cry is heard and the boy looks towards the road. Cars are there. Police. Firetrucks and their men are somewhat. They’re going to let the remains burn. A few walk out of the house. They couldn't get in. The small boy remembers the fallen beam in front of the door. His hand burns.

The house burns. People have walked out of their homes to watch, as if it were a show.Someone spots the boy when he crawls back from the heat. He’s coughing. They run to him. Soon he's lying down in an ambulance and the doors are shut. Through the window Aaron Burr can see another part of the house collapse. He thinks, ‘A house in flames. Wires torn. Steel rods broken.’

His parents are two missing pieces from the board of life. Aaron Burr watches the flames grow smaller as he’s driven away. His hand is scarred because of his reckless attempt at escape. Sometimes it still burns. The hospital releases him after a few days. He’s sent to his grandparents place. He knew he wouldn't see his parents again. Not until their funeral, where there will only be two pictures provided by family members he rarely saw.

At the funeral, Aaron Burr swears he sees flames licking at the frames of those photos. At the funeral, it’s only then that he finally looks away and stares at his shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> ill write something good eventually


End file.
